sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Coco
Coco is an indestructible mutant coconut superhero. In the Initial Era, he is a member of D.O.P.E. Personal Information Real Name: Coco Knut Age: Unknown Location: Quadropolis Relationships: Married to Coca Knut Created: in June 1992 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2 (1992) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses * Seemingly indestructible Current Era Appearances * Coco the Indestructible Coconut in Dinosaur Times #1-2 (2013) * Coco the Indestructible Coconut #1-2 (2018) Character Biography Coco's first story showcases his indestructibility. He gets hit by a car and has an anvil dropped on him. After both accidents, he walks away unscathed and unfazed, singing a lyric-less song "Doot do do". In that story, he is lured into Doctor Destructo's apartment with the promise of pink lemonade. Upon entering, Coco is kicked by Destructo, sending him flying into the mad scientist's latest invention - a time portal - which sends Coco back to the age of dinosaurs. After helping a trapped diplodocus, the dinosaur lifts Coco up on its head and brings him back through the portal, and bites Destructo's behind for good measure. Later, Coco is seen relaxing on a lounge chair, drinking pink lemonade. ["Coco the Indestructible Coconut in Dinosaur Times" Numbers 1 & 2 (2013)] One day a group of super-villains decide to pick on Coco. (Coco the Indestructible Coconut #1, 2018). Grasshopper Girl gets the group text just as she sees Coco on the streets of Quadropolis. She completes a giant leap, burying poor Coco right into the street. As Coco shakes that off and crawls up out of the hole in the street, he sees Onibo standing over him. Onibo then delivers a whack with his spiked club. Next up is Brimstone, who picks up a Police car and tosses it on top of Coco. High above, Malice is floating around, looking for something to hit Coco with. He sees a traffic drone, and controls it to crash into the police car on top of Coco. Then, behind a nearby building, Vibro is hovering and decides to level the abandoned structure. His vibrational powers cause the entire building to collapse and cover Coco, the car and the drone in rubble. When the smoke clears, Coco works his way out of the rock pile, only to be greeted with a bomb that had been bowled over to him. "Oh fudge" he utters. As it explodes in his face, Explo giggles while taking cover around the corner. Coco then decides he should just stay indoors for a while. Coco, after his encounters in the city, decides to keep inside. He's playing a video game, Battlin' Bruise Bros.. In this fighting game, he has just beaten Electroid and he's ready to fight the big boss, Valco the Conqueror. In the game, Valco states that Coco is not yet worthy and he will need to be tested again, by fighting Magmarvin. This upsets the usually calm Coco, as Valco keeps hiding behind his minions. At this time, Coco's wife, Coca Knut walks by and tells Coco that she's headed to bed, and that he should too, as he's been playing that game for hours. Coco agrees, but only after a couple more battles. Several hours later, Coco is still playing, but he is falling asleep. He awakes to find himself inside the video game. Valco addresses him and says he has just the fighter to test Coco's abilities - Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth tosses a candy bomb at Coco, which of course does not hurt him. Coco then beats up Sweet Tooth, and wins the round. Coco confronts Valco, who yet again tries to get Coco to fight another fighter - this time Velga the Henchwoman. Coco has had enough and orders Valco to fight him now. Valco agrees and the two battle. The fight continues for a long time, and both combatants are exhausted, but unwilling to give up. They muster enough energy for one last attack. Just as the two hit each other, Coco, as he is falling, slowly returns to reality, waking up on the couch in his house. It is morning, and Coca tells her husband that it's time to take out the trash. Coco, disappointed that he woke before his victory over Valco, and now faced with the real life chore, blurts "darn!". Initial Era In the Initial Era Coco first appeared in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2 (1992), where he was first in line to sign up for the superhero team after the founding four members put up fliers around town. He is official D.O.P.E. member #5. In Issue #5, he's used by Numbskull in the battle against Peanut Butter and Jelly. Strapped with sticks of dynamite, Coco is launched out of a bazooka at Peanut Butter and Jelly, apparently killing them. But Coco, who is indestructible, survives. Coco shows up in a scene of Quadropolis in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20. Coco is back in action in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 9, when Sludge attacks the city. This time, his son, Coco-Lad is also shown as part of D.O.P.E. and he too volunteers to help. He and Coco-Lad are thrown and launched at the monster, but to no avail. The other heroes, led by Numbskull are ineffective. Coco calls in for help, and the newly recovered main four return triumphantly and defeat Sludge. In issue #14, Coco is listed as a member of the Food Group subdivision of D.O.P.E. Category:Hero Category:DOPE member